


Asta 10

by CF8WRK4U



Category: Black Clover - 田畠裕基 | Tabata Yuki
Genre: Ben 10 Aliens, Omnitrix
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-06-11 05:39:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15308664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CF8WRK4U/pseuds/CF8WRK4U
Summary: Asta, lamenting over the fact he's been upstaged by Yuno yet again went out to train in the forest.But as fate would have it he found a watch that could change him into amazing creatures! Excited and even more confident than ever Asta is determined to become the Wizard King!





	1. Chapter 1

Running From the church Asta made his way to the giant demons skull.

The ancient ivy moss covered skull  recently become a safe refugee for the young teen, also doubling as his training ground it was the best place for him to cool off.

**Wham!**

"Stupid handsome faced jerk"! Asta yelled as he punched one of the tree's inside the skull "Looking down on me with that cocky smug face"!

All he was doing was trying to help Sister Lily out with the chores so she could be convinced that he would be a great guy to marry, but Yuno had to go and butt in! Who he'd think he was!

**Wham!**

**Wham!**

    "Nash, too"! he shouted "Man! Why can't any one take me seriously"!

Putting up his fist up in the air shaking it angrily "I'll definitely be the Wizard King! I'm already plenty strong"! dropping to the floor and began doing push-ups "I can do a hundred of these! Can you Yuno?! Huh? Can you?!

Stopping only at 95 though, Asta laid there on the ground.

He believed.

He believed he was strong enough to become the Wizard King. But even through his stubborn head, Asta knew that without magic that reaching his goal would be.....pretty hard.

The thought linger for a second before being stubbornly brushed away. He will be the Wizard King there's no doubt about it!

"And once I have my grimoire" Asta said out loud, as he clutched the grass beneath him "My magic is sure to come and I'll be able to take the Magic Knights exam"!

With renewed spirit the young teen leaped from the ground.

   "Man it's pretty dark" he said "I should probably get back or everyone will worry"

Asta's eyes sparkled as he imagined a teary eyed Sister Lily staring out into the darkness "My sweet Lily! I swear not to keep you waiting another second"! he took off running.

Practically bursting with energy Asta rushed up the places ruined stairs, only to have the edge of his foot catch a loose piece of stone and sending him crashing into one of the dead demons protruding fang's. He was frozen for a second before comically falling onto his back.

Trying to recover from the sting Asta opened his eyes slowly,

 "Ow" he said, his face red.

Just then Asta noticed something at the corner of his vision, crawling forward he saw something strange peaking out of the ground near the tooth. Grouping among the dirt and rocks, Asta's hands  brushed against the top of something black and round.

_"What is this"?_ he thought _"A rock"?_

But the texture felt way different than what he knew a normal rock felt like, smooth and hard. 

Determined to find out what this thing was Asta dug his hands into the ground, pulling up dirt and root's in the process the teen finally needed to do one finale tug till the object was finally free.

The thing was perfectly round than any natural rock could be with a texture that was glassy but plated like the way armor was.

   "Damn what the heck is this"?! Asta said out loud,

Tapping on the surface he noticed how hollow it sounded on the inside.

"Is it a box or something" the young teen immediately perked up at the idea.

  If it has treasure inside then he could bring it to the church so father could by a bunch of pot-potatoes! The kids and Sister Lily would be so happy! In your face Yuno!

"My sweet treasure box"~ Asta sang with stars in his eye's "I wonder what's inside of you"!

He searched around for an opening of some sort, his smile quickly turning into a frown as his fingers only met a smooth service.

Taking both ends in his palm Asta tried to pry the sphere a part, his muscles practically straining but to no avail.

    "What's with this thing"! he muttered "It won't open"!

The teen was so frustrated that he actually began to bite at the metal, which obviously resulted in pain.

**"Ah"!** he yelled **"Stupid thing"!**

 Throwing the sphere across the room it bound against the side of the skulls mouth before rolling harmlessly across the ground.

"Errrr! How am I going to get that open"! Asta growled walking towards the sphere. Not a scratch was on the metal as it just laid there, almost mockingly at Asta.

   Just then a blinding green flashed enveloped the room.

"Ah! I'm sorry" said Asta, hiding behind a nearby rock.

He waited there for awhile finally looking up when the light finally became barrable enough to look up.

The room was immersed in emerald light and drawing closer Asta could actually see that the sphere was now open. Inside was a strange looking bracelet or armband. The thing was made up of black and grey material with white lines detailing the surface and in the center was a green and black symbol that reminded Asta of an hour glass.

As if in a trance Asta walked towards it, stretching his arm out when he was only a foot away.

All of a sudden the bracelet actually jumped!

"Ahhhh"!!! he screamed as the thing wrapped firmly around his wrist, he flayed his arm around trying to throw the strange thing away from him.

"Get off! Get off"!!! Asta shouted over again, he did everything he could think of to get ride of the bracelet. From trying to pry it off with his hands, rolling on the floor, to eventually using his teeth again.

   "Ow"! he groaned, clutching his jaw and glaring at the thing "I-I need help" he breathed

In a panic Asta leaped to his feet and began to run through the mouth of the skull and into the woods.

* * *

Sister Lily put down the last plate of steamed pot-potatoes.

"My I wonder were Asta is" She wondered out loud, frowning lightly "It's pretty dark out"

  "He's probably just sulking over the fact he has no magic" Nash muttered "No big deal, can we just get dinner already"?

"Yay, food"! cried Hollo

Father smiled earnestly "Now don't fear Lily, Asta's a grown young man now" he said "I'm sure he's just running a little late that's all"

Yuno also gazed silently at the door "Sister" he said after awhile "I can go out and look for him if you want"

The nun turned and smiled at the young man "Thank you Yuno, I-"

   "They heard Asta before seeing him as a string of "Help me! Help me! Help me"! came towards the church.

Concerned Father went over to the door and as soon as he opened it Asta rushed in disheveled and heaving he collapsed on his knees.

"Asta"! Sister Lily exclaimed "What happened"?

"Sister, guy's" Asta gasped, looking at them all he held his wrist up showing the strange-band "You gotta help get this thing off"!

* * *

"Wow" Father breathed "That thing is really stuck on there"

The rest of the night was spent trying to get the strange bracelet off Asta's wrist . They tried o pull it off with Father Orgi, Sister Lily, Recca, and Nash tugging at one end and Asta and Yuno on the other.  Even with there combined strength the wrist band was unrelenting, with the Yuno also straining from the pressure.

Sister Lilly than had the idea of using some of the cooking oil to try and slip the thing off, but it didn't work and only made the bracelet more difficult to grab onto. The little kids laughed as they saw the adults and older kids slip backwards.

The next idea the nun offered was to place the teen's hand in warm water and soap to help loosen the item. Except Asta was so eager that he shoved his whole hand into the still boiling water, causing the kids to laugh even louder.

    "Your so silly Asta"! giggled Aruru as the teen rolled around on the floor in pain.

"Seriously Asta" Recca asked wiping sweat from her brow "How did you get that thing on"?

"I'll tell you how" Nash huffed "He probably fell over something and got that stupid thing stuck on"

   "No"! Asta shouted, shaking his abused arm in the air "I told you guy's it just jumped on me"!

"Well, we've done all we could do" Father stated brushing the front of his robes "Sorry Asta, but it's getting late. Maybe we can try again tomorrow I'm sure the black-smith could help pry that thing off"

"But tomorrow the Grimoire Ceremony Exceptance"! the teen objected, jumping to his feet "He's not going to be at his shop! And I can't go to the ceremony with this thing on my arm"!

"Well if you feel that bothered by it, you could just stay here while we go to the ceremony" said Father

"Hell, no"! Asta yelled

The older man sighed "Huh, it was worth a shot"~

   Just then an idea struck Asta "Wait! I know"! he said, running outside "Why didn't I think of this sooner"!

Coming back the teen rushed to the table "I'ma frick'en genius" Asta said, praising himself "I'll just cut it off"! with that he brought out an axe.

"Asta"! everyone screamed as he raised the blade high over his head and swung.

But a strong grip stopped Asta's hand.

"Ah, Yuno"! Asta growled to the other teen "Let go"!

Yuno looked down on him impassively as he said "I'm not going to let you cut off your arm, Asta" his voice carried an edge that was surprising in the usually stoic teen.

   "I'm not"! Asta hissed, trying to pull away from him "I'm aiming for the damn bracelet! If I hit it hard enough it'll snap apart"!

 It was a struggle for Yuno to keep the ax in the air, even if Asta had no magic he was still physically stronger than him. Not to mention his wind magic was ill equip to use while inside the church if he wanted to stop his adopted brother with it.

"Asta, enough"! Father Orgi cried rushing over to pry the teens finger's away from the ax.

"Yeah! Quit it you idiot"! Nash said, pulling Asta's other arm away from the table.

A small scuffle ensued between the four of them as Yuno, Father, and Nash were doing everything they can to stop Asta from bring the ax down on his wrist while Asta was trying to shake them all off.

**"Stop, everyone"!**

Freezing the group looked over at Sister Lily as Aruru and Hollo clutched her skirt.

"All of you"! she shouted "Get your hands off Asta this instant"!

   The group looked shocked "But sister-" started the priest

"Were a family"! Sister Lily raged "And you of all people should know we never lay our hands on each other like that"!

Hesitantly the group let go of Asta hesitantly as the teen stood there frozen staring at the nun.

"Asta, please" she said reaching out to him "Put the ax down"

"But sister" he said "I need to get this thing off-"

 "I know you do" the nun said softly, final close enough to lift up his sore wrist and caress his hand "Just like I know this whole thing making you feel confused and frustrated" her eyes began to water "But your scaring us"

Asta's eye's widen as he gazed at everyone behind them. Recca and Nash were off in the corner staring worriedly at him with the younger ones eyes began to tear up. While Father and Yuno stood position to tackle Asta again should he move the ax, anxiety flickering to the surface of the dark haired teen's stone face.

  "S-Sister" he mumbled, finally letting go of the ax "I'm sorry"

The nun nodded and took the blade out of his hands and the whole room visibly relaxed.

" **Water Creation Magic: Holy Fist of Love** "! 

A large watery fist slammed Asta into the ground making the entire church shake "Now don't you ever try to hurt yourself again"!

"Yep" said Nash "He had that one coming"

Ever one else nodded along with him.

* * *

Thing's cooled down eventually and after eating everyone went to their beds.

"I can't believe you nearly cut off your arm for a stupid  bracelet" scoffed Nash

"Hey I panicked okay"! Asta yelled, he was sitting at the edge of the large straw matter's that they all shared.

"Asta" chirped Holo "Your not going to hurt your hand again are you"? the little boy pointed to where Asta was wrapping a left over pillow case around his wrist.

    "Mmm, I'll just get sister Lily" Recca said turning to the door.

"No wait! It's not like that"! waving his hands around, he cried 'I'm just wrapping it up in case this thing tries to crawl up my face or something"

"Right, cause it can move" Nash said rolling his eyes

"I'm telling the truth"! Asta said defensively, then turning to Yuno he asked desperately "You believe me right Yuno"?

   Instead of answering Yuno laid on the bed and turned his back on the other kids and said "We should all probably go to sleep already, Father wants us to wake up early so we could make it to the Grimoire Ceremony tomorrow"

The group just shrugged and followed Yuno's lead by climbing under the cover's, leaving Asta gaping at the blank way the other teen just brushed him off.

* * *

Later that night Yuno woke to a sharp light hitting the corner of his eyes. Blinking slowly he looked to see an odd pattern of green light flashing from under the fabric that Asta had wrapped his hands in earlier. Curious he peered closer, finally realizing that the strange shining light was coming from the wrist bond Asta had been panicked about.

Yuno felt pang of unease course through him.

He thought back to Asta's words.

_"I'm telling you, it just jumped on me"!_

Yuno didn't really take Asta seriously when he said that, but he knew for sure that normal bracelets didn't glow and bracelets that glow had the potential to do other things.

   Sitting up Yuno began shaking the teen opposite of him "Asta," he whispered earnestly "Asta"!

It didn't work as Asta continued snoring with a huge snot bubble coming out of his nose, so Yuno began to shake his shoulder firmly.

"Asta"! he hissed

Finally Asta grumbled out "Yuno go away...or..or you can't come to me and Sister Lily's wedding"

Yuno sighed "I don't care about your fantasy wedding, just wake up your arm-"

**Bweeepp~**

A strange noise then came from under the fabric followed with an ominous click and light finally faded.

"Fine, fine" Asta mumbled turning his head away from Yuno "You can be the best man if you want"

Yuno sat there staring for several minutes, conflicted weather or not to wake Asta up.

Ultimately he laid back down but kept a wary eyes on Asta's bandaged wrist.

Yuno doubt he would get much sleep that night. 

****

 


	2. To the Grimoire Acceptance Cermony! Whats up with this glowing bracelet?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuno warns Asta about the glow the bracelet made, but undeterred the teen heads out to the Grimoire Acceptance Ceremony.  
> Will he finally get a grimoire and magic to be able to join the Magic Knight's?  
> Or will the band on his wrist somehow bring unforeseen circumstances to this whole day?

 

"IT WAS GLOWING"!! Asta screamed

He and Yuno were standing in the back of the church away from the rest of the kids and adults.

   Yuno winced slightly "Could you not yell, please"? he had stayed up most of the night watching Asta's arm, not passing out till n hour before sun-rise were he jostled everyone awake.

Noticing the dark bags under the teens eyes Asta tried his best to muffle a laugh "You really do look awful Yuno"

The other sighed "Didn't you here what I just said, there something weird about that bracelet your wearing"

"Really,weird"? Asta said sarcastically "You mean like how I kept saying how it literally jumped on me last night"

   "Keep your voice down" Yuno scolded "I haven't told Father or Sister Lily yet cause I thought you should know first"

The ash blond teen crossed his arms.

"Look I'm sorry I didn't believe you, to be honest the whole thing sounded a bit far fetched coming from you Asta"!

"Oh jeez, thanks"! 

   "Listen," Yuno pressed on "there's something strange about that bracelet, I don't know what but there's no telling what it could do. So that's why...." he took awhile before adding the next part "That's why I don't think you should go to the Grimoire Ceremony today"

" **What** "!! Asta yelled "No way! I've been waiting years too get my grimoire"!

"Then you could get it next year" Yuno persisted "You don't know what that thing really is and the effects it could have if you do get a grimoire"

   "What's this if"! Asta voice rose, outraged "You don't think, I'll get a grimoire"!

"I didn't say that" Yuno frowned "I'm saying your bracelet could be cursed and if you go then something bad could happen, I'm only saying that to protect-"

"Well I'm going"! Asta yelled turning his back "I don't care if this thing is cursed! I'm going to go and get my grimoire today"!

"Boys"

The pair turned around to see Sister Lily coming from behind a corner of the church "Were going to leave soon, is everything okay"?

Before Yuno could say anything Asta growled out "Yeah everything's fine" before rushing past the nun towards the road.

    "I'll see you all a Grimoire Tower"! he said

"Asta wait"! called Sister Lily "It be faster if we all went on broom"! but the young teen was already gone.

The nun sighed then looked at Yuno she asked "What's wrong Yuno"?

Yuno stared into the distance, eyes narrowed "There's something I have to tell you"

* * *

Asta was already outside the tower when everyone finally made it.

"Oh, hey Yuno" he greeted "Your just in time-"

"Asta"! Father Orgi whispered fiercely with a concerned Sister Lily behind him "Is it true that your bracelet glowed and made strange noises"?!

The teen was wide eyed for a second before glaring at Yuno "Big Mouth"!

   "Yuno is just concerned Asta, as we all are" said the priest "That's why we don't think you should go through this ceremony, ether"

"You guy's didn't even take me seriously last night"! said Asta "Besides Yuno was half asleep, how do you know he wasn't just seeing things"

Father Orgi looked aghast "Like Yuno would ever make such a thing up"!

At that Asta rolled his eyes.

Typical.

  Taking a hold of Asta's shoulders the priest stated "Please, be reasonable Asta! We don't know what effect's could happen when your receive your grimoire" he took a moment to think it through "Well~ That's if you do get one"

"Ahhh"! Asta groaned in irritation "What is it with everyone not thinking I'll get a grimoire! I will! And when I do I'll prove all you jerks wrong! Just watch"!

"Yeah, right" Nash scoffed

   The teen glared down at the boy "What you say brat"?!

Sister Lily gave a nervous laugh "Now don't be mean Nash" before turning to the ash-blond "Asta are you sure about this"?

He nodded shrugging Father Orgi.

"Well if that's the case then there's nothing we could say about it" she sighed 

"Wait Lily-"! protested the priest

    "He's almost a grown boy now, Father" Sister Lily said "And if he feels safe going through with the ceremony then we need to trust him"

Asta smiled "Thanks Sister"! before turning to Yuno and saying "Come on lets join the others"!

 Silent Yuno followed him inside, the tower wall's were lined with rows and rows of grimoires all leading to the top of a clover shape ceiling. On this day all across the country of the Clover Kingdom those who reached the age of 15 will we be given chance to receive there own grimoire and increase there magical power.

"Awesome"! said Asta eyeing the walls around him "Are all these shelves filled with  Grimoires? I wonder which one is mine"?

    He clutched his fist excitedly as he thought _"Once I get my hands on a grimoire I'm going to be able to use magic too"!_ he stared towards is adoptive brother from the corner of his eyes _"I'll catch up to you soon enough Yuno"_

A silence fell over he crowed as a hunched older man came upon the rooms stage, dressed in a cloak and floppy pointed wizards hat.

This was Drouot, the conductor of the ceremony and elder guardian of Grimoire Tower.

"Welcome to Grimoire Tower Exceptee's" he said, using a form of communication magic to project his voice "On this momentous day you will take your firs step down into your new path"

He lowered the stage then "I wish you all Hope, Integrity, and Love" he stated "For those who don't know I am the master of this Grimoire Tower. Now never once has anyone from this region has distinguished him or her self as a Magic Knight or much less the Wizard King, I pray that one among you will have what it takes to become the most powerful mage in the land"

   One of his eyes opened crazily as he added "SERIOUSLY I MEAN IT"!!!

What followed was an awkward silence before the tower master coughed saying "And now to except your grimoires"~

Grimoires of all different colors and shapes flew through the shelves each baring the kingdoms famous clover symbol, floating through the air before flying to there owner's who gave excited gasps .

"Finally my very own grimoire"!

"Check it out" one guy said "Mines bigger than yours"

"Yeah maybe, but mines thicker"!

"Here it is, my one way ticket out of this little village"!

"I can carry on the family business"!

Though there were some disappointed people in the crowed.

"This is my grimoire seriously"? said one guy said holding up a very thin grimoire

"Why is mine so tiny"?! another cried holding a book no bigger than the palm of his hand.

One girl had only one spell in her book "Well, I guess I'll decide what to do once there are more pages of magic in this book"

Two pretty well dressed young men smiled smugly at their grimoires.

    "Six months from now will be taking the prestige's Magi Knight Entrance Exam" one said, a guy with short blond hair 

"And well pass it too"! the other beside him said cockily, a person with brown hair "Just wait"

Drouot looked on very pleased with this years batch of grimoire reciprocates "Yes very good, I have high hopes for you"

But through out all this buzz of excitement and action one person who was still waiting for his book.

   "Hey, uh" Asta said awkwardly, he was on one knee arms stretched out in hopes of trying to catch his own grimoire.

But nothing.

"Is my grimoire running late or something"? he asked meekly, everyone had turned around at this point many even gasping in shock at the sight of one person still left empty handed.

   The master of the tower also looked perplexed at this scene, not sure what else to do he said "Um,...try again next year"?

"WWWHHATTT"!!!!

One person snored before the whole room roared with laughter, mocking the poor guy who didn't receive a grimoire. The group from the church looked on at Asta with a mix of pity and empathy.

"Poor Asta" whispered the Sister Lily, the priest besides her gave a sad nod as well but couldn't help the wave of relief of nothing going wrong because of that strange bracelet on Asta's arm.

"Well he has us bet in one thing" he guy with the blond hair stated "Complete and utter uselessness"

Just then a stream of golden light engulfed the room catching everyone's attention, turning around everyone gazed in wonder at Yuno who was reaching out to take his own grimoire. Light green in color but had a distinct kind of clover on the back of its cover.

   "Is that-" started Drouot "A four-leaf clover"?

The crowed gasped in realization.

"The four-leaf, like out of the legend"!

"Really"?!

"The grimoire that was bestowed upon the first Wizard King"? said Father Orgi amazed.

"If the stories about it are true," said Sister Lily thoughtfully "Then its imbued with not only with tremendous power but good luck "

"And it's his-"

"That filthy little commoner"! the blond hissed angrily

"Awesome"!

   The light faded and sticking out his hand the book fell easily into it, making a sharp turn towards the crowed Yuno stated proudly "I will be the next Wizard King"!

"AMAZING"!!! the whole room shouted in awe.

"He's the brightest star in the whole village of Hage"! cried Father Orgi

"Your amazing, Yuno"! cheered Aruru

"He's so cool" said Recca

Asta who had been on his knees the entire time slowly began to rise behind his adoptive brother.

   "Yuno" his voice low at first before picking up volume "Just wait, I'm hot on your heals! I'll catch up to you"! he pointed towards himself  "I am your rival"!!

It was quit for a whole minute before almost everyone in the tower busted out laughing.

"His rival"? some one said "Who does he think he is"?!

"Big talk for some idiot who didn't even get a grimoire"

Yuno who had looked at the ash-blond with widen eyes was now closing them in resignation before coolly walking past him.

"No" he said simply, leaving Asta frozen his mouth gaping.

   "Well everyone time to go"! Father Orgi said jollily "We got a lot of preparations to make for the big banquet, since today's so special you each get three pot-potatoes a piece"!

"Maybe we can have something different for a change" Recca commented while the littler kids just cheered.

* * *

The tower had cleared out by now and Asta had left the minute it did, not ready to join the rest of the group of the church just yet.

"I was so sure," he whispered as he hung upside down from a tree "All this time I needed a grimoire and that I be finally able to use magic, and now to not even get a grimoire....."

   His eyes caught the mysterious bracelet still on his wrist, glaring he sat up "Stupid thing! You were curse weren't you"!

 Asta growled and began to claw around the flesh of his arm "Its probably your fault that I couldn't get a grimoire today"! he thought to that moment when Yuno brushed him by "All your faulty you creepy crawling cursed piece of junk"!!!

    He stopped, his chest huffing at the strain he put into trying to get at the wrist-band but to still no avail. 

"Cursed"~ Asta whispered.

He stared down at the object in the light of the setting sun, his face softening as a thoughtful expression came to it.

"Then were both kinda alike, aren't we"?

   Now gracing a full-fledge smile Asta stood up on the branch he was sitting on making it creak dangerously "No" he said "I won't give up that easily"!!

He looked straight towards the demon head, determination written all over his face as he laughed "Your not winning this round fate! Don't underestimate me! It doesn't matter if it takes a year or two or even a hundred! I'll work till I get that grimoire"! Asta challenged "I will become the Wizard King! I'll prove anyone could be great! Even a poor commoner who was abandoned at birth! Take that, haha"!!

He took another breath before adding "SO JUST YOU WAIT YUNO"!!!

* * *

Jumping through the tree branches Asta ears perked up when he heard a faint sound ring through the forest.

   _"Was that...:"_ he thought _"A scream"?_ judging by where the sound came from it came from the direction were Grimoire Tower was, but what could be going on their? Everyone had already left didn't they?

Hoping nothing was seriously wrong the young teen went towards the tower to investigate.

Once  at the edge of the towers high walls Asta's eye's widen in shock as he saw Yuno being held back by several chains as a shady looking man with a cloak stood over him with a malicious smile.

Yuno was in trouble! Yuno needed his help!

 "Hold it" he screamed, jumping off the ledge to confront his friends attacker. Only he miscalculated the strength of his jump and ended up smashing into the wall and falling face first into the floor below.

The whole ordeal stung but it was nothing he could handle as Asta got up and immediately started screaming "What the hell is going on here"!  only to stop short when he realized he was screaming at the wrong person, switching to the older guy Asta shouted "Hey creep what's your deal"?

His gaze then trailed to what the man was holding "That's Yuno's Grimoire"! he said "Why do you have it? You dirty rotten thief"!!

   The man looked towards the teen"Why look it's the sad little boy who waited so long but never got a grimoire"

"Oh, so you heard of me"! said Asta "Yeah, your right! The poor empty handed kid" he glared at the thief as he added "The only place a grimoire should belong is with its true master! Now give that back to Yuno"!

The man he face chuckling "You really are a sheltered creature if you believe that kind of reasoning will get you anywhere with the likes of me" he said  before brining out his own grimoire "Allow me to disprove your invalid notion"

  "Asta run"! Yuno screamed, unable to help his friend from being bound in place.

Asta only glared as the smiling thief before him summoned several of chains "From a waste of space like him"? he said before launching himself at the man " **Not a chance in hell"!!**

 The chains came down at him and using his honed agility Asta managed to dodge the chains trying to strike at him, over and over, some missing by a hair till he was finally face to face with the thief. Only instead of striking at that moment Asta leaped behind him, aiming a hit to his back while his guard was done.

Only the punch never met.

Chains had been summoned from the wall holding the teen back from attacking the mage who summoned them.

"I-I'll get you"! Asta screamed, straining against the chains that held him.

"No, boy" the man said quietly "Your finished here"~

  A rattle of chains was the only warning Asta got as he was struck by a multitude of chains.

**"Dance of the Fifty Viper"!!**

Launched into the wall Asta had a fleeting thought pass through his mind "That's some serious attack" the dust surround him made his vision slightly fuzzy "So this is what mages outside the village are able to do, and even as much as I trained my body I don't stand a chance.."

  "You see boy"! the thief shouted slamming his foot on Asta's shoulder "It's no use! Thanks for playing though, haha"!!

"It's not over, I'm not done" Asta muttered, slumped against the wall "I-I will be the wizard king"

The man stopped laughing to peer closer at the prone teen "The Wizard king"? he said "Your joking "!!

  He held out Yuno's grimoire tauntingly "You see the thing is these chains can measure the magic power of anyone they have in contact with and you have none not a single drop"!

Asta gasped as his whole body went rigid at that declaration.

_No_

He thought, he thought that there must have been some sort of magic inside him. That the only problem was that he just had trouble drawing it out.

But to not have even a drop of magic.....

 "You were probably born that way, this explains why you didn't get a grimoire" the thief said "To posses not the slightest bit of magic in a world were magic is everything! My that makes you a rare and precious bird indeed, hahaha"!!! 

Asta laid there stun by the whole thing _"If that's true,"_ he thought, his eyes losing that furious glow they had earlier _"No matter how hard I push myself I'll never be able to use magic"_

   "You know I can't think of anything more pitiful" the mage said, stamping his foot harder onto the teens shoulder "Forget becoming the Wizard King, you'll be lucky enough to find a job! I bet your friend the genius is having a good laugh at your expense right about now"!

Yeah maybe, Yuno's so great the Four-Leaf Clover chose him.

Then there's me.

"This world has no use for someone like you, a poor magicless fool" he went on "You might as well give it up right now, YOU WERE BORN A LOSER YOU WORTHLESS RUNT"!

Yeah, he's right.

No matter how hard I try, I guess there are somethings just not possible.

So I might as well give up.

  "Oh," the thief said, gazing at the green and black wrist band on Asta's arm "Now that's an interesting looking watch"

"Watch"? Asta whispered

The scared man smirked "Oh, I suppose peasants like you wouldn't know of such a thing but there an interesting trend in the capital" he explained, before reaching down roughly to try and tug it off Asta's limp arm "It's a bit of a strange design but I'm sure I could sell it to some collector, it's much to good for a little nobody loser like you"

"Hey"!

Surprised the thief and Asta both looked to see Yuno glaring at them "Who are you calling a looser"?! he said, before saying in a softer voice "Asta, it's true you not going to be the Wizard King not ever...."

"You see even your little friend knows that it's impossible-"

  "That's because I am going to be the Wizard King"! 

"What"? said the thief

"Your wrong about Asta, Revchi, very wrong" stated Yuno " Asta's no loser, he's my rival"!!

The other teen jerked in surprise and shock as he couldn't believe what he just heard.

   "Ah, this is who you would claim to be your rival"? Revchi said "The only person in the world without magic"? he froze as he felt a strong arm grab his wrist.

"You-" growled Asta "Let go of me" !

The thief paled slightly before narrowing his eyes and opting to wrap even more chains around the teen "Nice try kid, but there's no way I'm walking away without such profitable merchandise from you brats"!

He fiddle with the watch some more, becoming frustrated when he couldn't fine a clasp to  remove it.

  "What's with this thing" Revchi grumbled "I can't find the lock"!

"Cause it's cursed, dumb-ass"! spat Asta, struggling against his binds "It won't come off"!

The older man scoffed "What are you stupid, this thing isn't cursed! I can't even feel any magic coming off of it"!

Turning the center with the hour-glass symbol the thief plus Asta flinched back a bit as the center popped open with a high pitched beep.

Almost seeming to glow even brighter the watch made an almost twittering like sound before the image at the center shifted to a black shadowy image against a back-ground of emerald light.

"Now I wonder what this does"? Revchi said coyly, bringing one finger to push down on the image.

   Growing more frustrated Asta started to shout out once more "I told you to GET OFF OF ME"!!!

 

The moment that the center of the watch was press though an emerald light enveloped the space around him, blinding everyone.

Asta felt something strange come over him, a strange surge of energy course throughout his body.

He felt his skin crack open, his bones stretched and broadened, a feeling of intense warmth came over him that it left his head feeling dizzy!

What was happening!?

What was this brace-watch doing to him!

He gave a gargled choke before everything finally seemed to settle down, by then the light was gone.

 "Wh-What is that thing"?! screamed Revchi as he pointed to were his captive once sat, but instead this time was a different form of creature. This being before them all looked as if its body was made up of heated stone with a molted fire just burning within its crevices. While it's head was a literal blaze of fire sporting a simple rock like face with in its center.

  "I'm going to make you pay for trying to take that grimoire"! it rasped shifting it's arms before tearing the chains off of him with a single sweep, sending bits of charred metal everywhere.

Then turning to Yuno it yelled "Sorry you had to see me in such a weak moment Yuno"! its hollow orange eyes now burning intensely "Just give me a second that's all, then I'll destroy this guy"! 

**"** Asta"? thought Yuno, shocked that the figure was actually his adoptive brother.

"Your-your that boy"! Revchi screamed again "What is this? Some kind of spell? Is this your magic"?!!

The fiery figure remained silent as he began to stalk forward.

"But I checked and you didn't have any"! the man panicked "Why are you able to preform such a feat"! 

   At moment another amazing act of fate took place, like a crack of thunder rumbling through the air a dark aura entered the pathway brining with it a grimoire. With a darkened cover and a cherry black glow surrounding it.

"Is that...a grimoire"? Asta said, clutching at the area of where is throat was and wondering why his voice was so deep.

"I knew it"! Yuno said, unable to restrain his smile despite all the unusual things that have happened so far "Like you wouldn't be chosen Asta, there's no way"!

   The pages on the book flipped open and out of it came a massive sword, floating up before dropping right in front of Asta.

"Now a grimoire"! yelled the thief "How is that possible"!

Brining his hand forward Asta grabbed onto the hilt of the sword "Hey," he thought, finally taking notice at the state of his arms "Are these my-"

  "How can you have changed your body into such a state without magic" Revchi screamed, cutting into his inner-thoughts "How can you get that grimoire and that sword"?!

 Remembering the fuel of his anger Asta heaved the giant weapon up from the ground, the flames on his body traveling up the blade of the sword.

Orange and Black

Shadows and Fire

He was the hellish flame of a darkened furnace.

  **"What kind of freak of nature are you"!!!!!**

In a fit of frustrated anger Revchi sent several deadly chains towards the creature only to have them crumble away by the swing of a fiery sword.

  "You took my spell-" sputter the thief "What is this? Is this your magic power"?!!

He didn't have time to do anything more as the fire like man launched forward, swinging his sword to strike

  "Even without traditional magic power" Asta shouted in his warped voice **"I WILL BE THE WIZARD KING"!**

 Revchi screamed in terror.

**"MY MAGIC IS NEVER GIVING UP"!**

And with that final roar he slammed  the ex-magic knight hard into the opposite wall.

Asta chest breathed in and out from the effort, though strangely he couldn't feel any air reach his lungs.

Strange.

"Asta"

Turning around he noticed Yuno free from his chains and coming towards him.

Sword disappearing back into the grimoire, Asta rushed forward to meet him "Check it out Yuno! I got a snazzy new grimoire"! he said happily 

"Great," Yuno said "But Asta-"

"Okay it's a little beat up-"

"Yeah but Asta-"

"-But I'll treasure it all my life anyway"!

"Haven't you noticed-

"-I will"

"Asta" the dark-haired teen said more firmly and stopping his friends happy rant.

"Yeah"? he asked

  Yuno looked him up and down before sighing "Are you seriously not noticing what happened to your body"?

"My body"? Asta said, before looking down at his now molted rock covered chest and limbs and taking obvious note that he was...

   "I'm on fire" he breathed, before screaming "I'M ON FIRE"!!!!

He slapped at his arms trying to extinguish the flames and blowing on them with his non-existent breath, but nothing worked.

Yuno simply watched as his friend ran around like a headless chicken "AHHHH! SOMEONE HELP! PUT ME OUT" he kept screaming, before he opted to roll around on the already burnt grass.

"Asta-"

"I'M BURNING ALIVE"!

"Asta-"

"WHAT A WORLD! WHAT A WORLD"!

"Can't you just listen"? Yuno asked to his friend who was flailing weakly on the ground.

"T-tell Sister Lily" he coughed "I love her"!!!

Not in the mode to start this over again Yuno sent a strong gust of wind that gave Asta a rough push a few feet away.

   "Hey"! shouted Asta indignantly "What the hell Yuno"?!!

"I was doing what you asked" he responded innocently "The flames are gone now" and it was true, the wind that Yuno had sent had taken away the flames from Asta's face leaving an awkward  head of stone.

"Hmm, I kinda feel naked" Asta said patting his cracked head before a new set of flames crowned the area "That's better"

  "Well don't see why you were freaking out earlier" said Yuno "You didn't even noticed it the minute it happened"

"Heh, well you know I was kinda caught up in the moment and all" said Asta sheepishly

They stood in silence for a minute or two before Yuno asked "How did this happen"?

   "My grimoire"? Asta offered holding it out, it was a wonder that he wasn't burning it "You think it's apart of my magic"?

"No, this," Yuno said referring to his transformation "Was already in place before your grimoire showed up, but don't you remember when Revchi was trying to take it off"

Asta nodded "Yeah" he agreed "The jerk was messing with it and when he pressed something and this bright light appeared" he held up his left wrist "Just like when I found this"

   Yuno gave him a side-way stare before Asta finally noticed what was up.

"What the heck"! he yelled "Where the hell is it"?!!

He's been trying to get that thing off since yesterday and now after all this weirdness did it finally decide to slink away.

"Asta" his adoptive brother said pointing at him.

Looking down at himself Asta saw that the exact same symbol was now in the center of his chest "Wow" he mumbled "Freaky"~

   "That is kinda weird" Yuno admitted.

Asta sighed, breathing out a small spark of fire "Man how am I going to explain it to every one at the church"? he said "You, Father, and Sister Lily were right about being worried. This thing was cursed"

The dark haired teen smirked "Are you goin to let something hold you back"?

The fiery figured jerked in surprised before barring his own smug smile "Hell no"!

Yuno walked past his transformed friend heading towards the opening of the road were the sun-set hung in view.

   "Well, you saved me yet again" he said, his back turned "I will repay me debt one day"

"Asta" he continued, turning his face to meet his friend "We made a promise, do you remember it"!

The fire creature looked at Yuno with big hollowed eyes, his moth partly open as he recalled that day.

The day he had helped Yuno get his watch back from some drunken man, the day they both promised to pursuit something great,

_"So you want to be the Wizard King too"? His younger self had said, all beaten and bruised but still smiling "Than that means...."_

_"Yuno"_

_"Asta"_

_"You are my rival"!_

  "I actually can't believe you remember it" Asta said as he scratched the back of his flaming head "They way you've been acting lately, I was pretty sure you had forgotten

"Like I be friendly with someone I considered a rival" Yuno countered smiling "You showed me it was possible, gave me hope. That even though were poor orphans, commoner's, we can still make something of ourselves in this world"

He turned towards his friend and putting out his fist "And to prove that..."

"To make Sister Lily and everybody else happy.." Asta continued putting out his own fist before retracting it back "Are you sure? I mean I could accidently burn-"

"I trust you" Yuno said, rolling his eye's still smiling 

  Nodding Asta focused really hard to control the heat of his flames, so as there fist connected their was no searing pain but a great deal of warmth between the determined two rivals.

"Well, fight to see who will be the Wizard King"! they said in union "What ever it takes"!

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May have been a bit overkill to leave Asta with the sword, but I personally feel he still needs it.  
> A little OP, but I'll try and make it work.  
> Hope you enjoy ether way:)  
> Oh, and for better effects watch the first episode of Ben 10 (2000 version) to get extra reference to the way Asta is moving and talking in the scene.  
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Here comes the Fire-Monster!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doing his best to figure out his new grimoire and the super weird watch, Asta also needs to explain the whole turn into a monster power to his family at the church.  
> And just let say the reactions vary.

 Drouot thought he had seen everything there is to see as the Grimoire Tower Master to the small town of Hage, from grimoires big and small, of ever element, and of magic of different quantities.

Things changed this particular year when load and behold he saw that a single exceptee hadn't gotten a grimoire, in all his years of always having a group leave with a grimoire it was very shocking to know that someone would be leaving empty handed.

But in all reality that whole scene was soon out-shined when the next grimoire to appear was the one that any Tower Master in the country  only dreamed of seeing.

A Four-Leaf Clover.

An actual Four-Leaf Clover grimoire!

He couldn't believe it, he had hoped to see such a legendary sight but after year after year of only giving out unique but very average grimoires the old man had thought he wouldn't ever get the chance to.

But with that brilliant glow inside the tower Drouot finally beheld the legend before him.

Yuno, a orphan who grew up in one of the smaller churches in, was the one to receive it.

Not who you would expect to gain such a power, but with that quantity of mana the young man produced Drouot was sure he was witnessing the beginning of an incredible legacy.

So yes for all these years the Tower Master finally concluded that he had seen all there is to seen in his position.

Well that is when sometime after the ceremony he went to investigate a sudden pulse in the mana around the tower and going towards one of the entrances of the building, cracked walls and rock chunks everywhere helped the older man decipher a fight or struggle must have taken place.

Along with the fact there was the prone body of a man on the ground and further ahead  two of the days applicants he recognized that were on the ground shaking.

Though what Drouot found most peculiar was that the young man who had received the Four-Leaf Clover was currently fist bumping with a fiery like creature-

_"_ **WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING"!!** he screamed

The thing jerked in surprise "Oh, hey there-"

  "It can talk"! the old-man continued to scream, holding up his cane defensively.

"Master Drouot, its okay" it tried to explain putting its flaming hands up disarmingly "I'm not going to hurt you-"

"It knows my name"!!

"Sir, please! It's me Asta"!! the creature finally shouted.

A silence placed between the two, till the Tower Master tilted his head in a ,huh, motion.

 "Y-you know" the creature said, holding a hand to its chest "From today's Acceptance Ceremony"?

Still no recognition.

"I'm one of the orphans from Father Orgi's church, like Yuno" the thing sounded like it was pleading now.

Nothing.

 "The really short guy who didn't receive a grimoire today, Tower Master" Yuno said coolly.

"Ohhhh"! the older-man exclaimed holding up a finger

"THATS THE ONLY THING YOU REMEBER ABOUT ME"!!!! the being yelled before slumping over in defeat "Man, no fair"~

The Tower Master drew closer to Asta, examining him up and down till his eyes finally landed on the dark grimoire in there hands. 

"How is this possible"?

Had he been mistaken?

Was the young boy he had seen earlier not as magic-less as he seemed? He had a grimoire and that apparent transformation o his body is too powerful not to be anything then but magic!

He strained his eyes further trying to see any mana that could be surrounding the youth.

But there was none, the magical flow that flowed within every person in the country was completely void from this boys body.

Noticing the older-mans stare Asta held up his dark grimoire "Well? What do you think! My very own grimoire"! he said enthusiastically "I don't know how it happened but I got one"!!

   Drouot's eyes widen at the black book before him "Is that.... is it really the Five Leaf Clover Grimoire"?

The Four Leaf and the Five Leaf, arriving on the same day.

Something truly special has come from todays ceremony.

What does it mean for this era?

"Oh, yeah" Asta went on "Yesterday I found this weird looking watch thing and-"

**_WOOSH!_ **

 The fire covered being was suddenly interrupted as a large gust of wind blow into his face smothering out the flames on his head.

   "Hey, what the hell"!! he growled, his flames immediately flaring up as he sent a glare to only wind magic user around.

Giving a neutral passive look Yuno nodded to Revchi who was lying unconscious on the floor "You must have heard all the noise that's been going on here, sir" he said "You see that man over there attacked me and two other's in an attempt to steal my grimoire....if Asta hadn't defeated him I don't think I would have escaped on time"

Asta's molten face gaped at his adoptive brother, he seriously didn't expect that coming.

The tower master was quite for awhile before finally speaking "I see then" he said stroking his beard " Well luckily I have a direct line to the local watch so if I contact them now  they should be around shortly"

A sudden transformation.

A boy with no magic wielding a grimoire.

There were many curious things that happened today, all which his curious mind wanted answers too.

The old man could tell that the two boy's from the church might have been hiding something, but figuring that it wasn't his place to ask right then he figured soon both or one of the two would tell him.

 It wasn't to long before a group of local watchmen came to restrain Revchi and take him to prison, as that went on Drouot went to look over the other two young men who had been attacked. He recognized them as the sons of prominent merchants who lived in the area. Very much over-confident to the point of arrogance the pair had a good amount of magic power and had expressed there desires to join the magic knights.

But now seeing them on there knee's and shaking.

"It's impossible" one whimpered "There's just no way"

"Well never be magic knights" the other muttered

"That guy was insanely powerful and they kicked him out of the ranks" the first said glancing towards a ragged Revchi being escorted away by the guards "We just can't"

They both looked at the Tower Master pitifully "Were sorry sir"!

As snobby as those both were it was sad seeing such broken looks on those youths faces.

  Yuno was the next to approach the man "Sir, if that's all then can me and Asta leave now"

Casting a glance over to where the young man was, Drouot saw that that he was still in his transformation and awkwardly stomping away any flames that managed to lite the ground.

"Well, yes I suppose there's no reason to keep you here for much longer" the old man "Though I recommend your friend gets a hand on his abilities, he seems very new to them so I supposed so I supposed some practice would be in order"

"Oh, yeah definitely"!! Asta said, taking a giddy step towards the tower master "I'm going to train and train super hard so I'll be ready for the Exam this year"!

Drouot quirked an eyebrow at him "Exam"? he asked "Are you taking about the Magic Knights Entrance Exam"?

"Um, yeah" Asta said hesitantly

"So are you stating your planning on taking it"?

The boy turned monster stood there for a moment before narrowing the round circles of it's eyes "Yes, sir! There's no question about it"!

   The old-man hummed, stroking his beard "Well my...boy, with if you insist than I don't see why you shouldn't"

The fiery teen smiled widely and punching his fist in the air "Ahhhh-Yeaaahhh"!

 Unfortunately with that motion  sparks of fire went flying in several spots.

"Ahhh"! screamed Drouot, trying to swat at one of glowing embers that caught on his robe.

"I'm so sorry"!! shouted Asta, all the while Yuno gave what felt like the hundredth sigh that day.

* * *

The walk back to the church together was quiet to say the least, which was surprising for a person such as Asta.

"Oi, Yuno"! Asta said, out of the blue.

  "Yeah" the black-haired teen said passively

"What's the deal with you when I tried to talk about the watch with Master Drouot"? he asked "And don't deny you sent that wind out on accident"

Yuno closed his eyes for awhile before looking at his adoptive brother "I don't think it's a good idea to tell just anybody about the watch"

"Oh, you liked the name" the other said with a raised brow "I thought it catch on"~

"Be serious, Asta" Yuno huffed "We don't know the extent of that item, or better yet if the officials might want to further investigate it and I'm not sure how well that turn out"

The transformed teen inhaled (if he could) sharply, before going back to a muted silence.

  "Hey, uh Yuno" Asta finally said "How do-how do you think I should tell Father and the rest of the gang about what happened"

"Well easy," the black-haired teen aid in a deadpan voice "There no hiding it from them , so you just walk up to them all and say that the weird bracelet you had on turned you into a walking match stick"

"This is no joke you know"! growled Asta "I mean I haven't changed back yet....am I going to stay like this forever"?

Yuno stopped and watched  as his friend started down at his molted fist.

"Is this going to be me for the rest of my life"? he whispered "I'm not breathing, I don't think I can eat or drink ether" he looked down towards his hooked feet "Hell, it's talking everything I can no to lite the road with every step I take"

  "I thought you said you wouldn't let something like that hold you back" Yuno said, but his voice was soft

"Of, course not"! Asta exclaimed before adding quietly "It's just...Father, the Sister, and the rest of the kids...you think they'll be scared of this new me"?

The black-haired teen was taken back by this, as unexpected as Asta's new power from the watch was he had excepted it as  new ability compete against his own. 

But now widening his prospective he saw what a significant change had accord in there lives, for better or worst it was uncertain.

"Asta..." he whispered, but just at that moment the symbol on Asta's chest started to flash a bright red.

   "Ahhh Shit! What's happening now"! Asta cried

**Bweew!**

**Bweew!**

**Bweew!**

_**Bwoow~** _

Another blinding light that day appeared before the teens before disappearing leaving Asta back in his original body.

"Wow, I'm me again"! Asta said happily looking at his now normal hand, but his smile faded a little as he noticed the watch had returned to his wrist only red this time "Oh, come on! This thing again"!!

  Yuno studied the accessory "It must have moved to your chest after you transformed" he guessed "And now that you changed back it must have went to it's original place"

"Well, it's nice to know that this thing doesn't last forever" Asta said relieved, then pumping his fist he added "At least now I can show everyone at the church my cool new grimoire and watch"!

He then took off towards the church shouting "I'm coming Sister"!!!

Yuno stood there a second before starting to run as well, he wouldn't let his rival bet him yet.

* * *

"Honestly, where are those boy's"?  Father Orgi huffed, looking out towards the door "They should be back by now"!

   "Don't worry Father," Sister Lily said holding a pitcher of water "There grown boy's now, so it's not like we need to keep an eye on them at all times"

"Yes, but it's so unlike Yuno not to come back home right away" the priest said "Not to mention the last time Asta stayed out to late he came back with a potentially cursed bracelet"

****"Well it might not really be cursed " said Sister Lily with a nervous laugh "Yuno said it just glowed, I've seen a number of harmless trinkets do that"

"But still..."

"It's fine Father" said Nash scoffed "Yuno's probably talking to Master Drouot about taking the Magic Knights Exam and Asta's must be out in the woods somewhere crying cause he didn't get a grimoire today.

The priest sighed "Now Nash, be nice" he said "This was a very hard day for Asta, so we have to be extra nice to him and get a great pot-potato feast ready for when he gets back tonight.

Nash was ready to give another snarky retort about his magic-less adopted brother when a very loud familiar voice echo from outside.

"SISSSSTER LILLLY, FATTHER, GUYYY'SSSS"!

  "Oh dear," whispered Father Orgi, wondering what trouble had Asta gotten himself into this time.

He with Sister Lily made there way to the front of the church, Nash and Recca soon followed along with the other children.

Asta was making his way towards them at high speeds.

  "EVEY-ONE"! he shouted "YOU GOT TO CHECK THIS OUT-"

He was interrupted though as a small gust of wind pushed him upward into the air and then dissipating, dropping Asta to the ground. 

Coming up behind him Yuno coolly stepped over the other teen "Guess it's mine win"

  Asta's head snapped up to glare at his adoptive brother "Yuno! You damn cheat"!!

"Ah, Yuno it's so good to see you back" said Father Orgi joyfully "And thanks so much for bringing back Asta"

   "Come on Father, your making it sound like I need a babysitter"! objected Asta "Besides you wouldn't believe what just happened now" he then brought out his grimoire.

Every one's eye's widen in surprise "Is...is that a grimoire"? whispered Sister Lily

"But you didn't receive one during the ceremony"! exclaimed Father Orgi "How on earth did you get a grimoire"

  Asta gave a prideful smile "I know right"! he said "It came while I was fighting some guy who tried to take Yuno's grimoire"

"What"! cried the priest "Someone tried to steal Yuno's grimoire"!

"Yeah"! replied Asta, much to Yuno's annoyance "But don't worry I beat that jerk down real good, he didn't even see it coming"! he then held out his wrist " And check this out! I learned an awesome new way to use this watch"!

 Sister Lily tilted her head a bit "Watch"?

  "This thing here" explained Asta "That's what that thief called it, but that's not important now"! he raised up his hand dramatically "Check this out"!

Then he slammed it down onto the watch.

The teen expected to be blinded by another flash of light, to feel the same surge of warmth.

There was nothing.

  Asta opened his eyes, giving the watch a confused stare "Huh"?

He slammed his hand again carful to hit the middle of the accessory, but still nothing.

"Hey"! grumbled Asta, hitting the watch over and over again "What's up with this thing"!

Yuno studied the thing with his gold coin eye's "Maybe it was made to work only once and when that did happen it can't be used anymore"

  "What! Only once"! yelled Asta, beginning to poke and scratch at the watch "Seriously?! I was okay with this thing staying on my arm if it had a cool power like that, but now I'm going to be stuck with this usless piece of junk"!

"Hmmm" Yuno murmured "That could be why it changed color"

Asta paused from his angry rant staring back at it "Yeah it's red now"

   "Okay, everyone" said Father Orgi "It's been a long day and from what you told me Asta you had to fight some deranged man a little while ago, so how about we all go inside and have some delicious pot-potato-"

**TWEEP!**

Just then the watch gave a high pitch chirp before the center of it turned bright green once again.

"Woah, it's green again"! said Asta, he gently touched the hour-glass design.

_I wonder_

Remembering how Revchi twisted the center circle Asta did the same, immediately the circle popped upwards revealing the same dark figure as before.

  "Wait! Asta"! Father Orgi said worriedly, reaching out to him as he raised his hand to the watch again.

It was too late though, as no sooner did Asta hit the watch a great green light appeared and once it faded were the young teen once stood was now a great fiery creature.

At this development the reactions varied.

"Wow! It worked"!! said Asta, his voice now rough and deep.

"Guess it did" Yuno replied

   As for the other's.....

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING"? screamed Father Orgi, Sister Lily gave a sharp gasp as the Nash and Recca gathered up the little kids standing in front of them to shield the pair.

  "Oh come on! This again"! shouted Asta "Why does everyone keep screaming that"!

"Well I can imagine why they be scared" explained Yuno "It's not like you look human right now"

  "I know"! growled Asta before clutching at his arm "But it's still so mean"

"Children get behind me"! cried Sister Lily bringing out her grimoire, readying one of her attack water spells.

"Wait"! the transformed teen yelled gesturing to himself franticly "Sister, it's me! It's me Asta"!!

  The nun stared at the creature bewildered "Asta"? she whispered

"Asta"!? Father Orgi said "Is it really you"?!

"Yeah it's still me father" Asta said "Don't worry every thing's fine-"

  "AHHHH! Lord help us! Yuno was right"! the priest cried, sinking to his knee's and clutching his head "That bracelet was cursed! Now Asta's possessed by a fiery monster"!!

Ouch, now that stung.

"Everyone, please trust me" Yuno said stepping in front of Asta "Despite any outside changes this is still the same loud mouth Asta"

"Hey"!

    "Are you alright, Asta" Sister Lily said hastily "Are you in any pain"?!!

"What no Sister! I'm fine, really"! he said

"Fine"? Recca huffed "Your literally covered in fire, you seriously can't feel any of it"?

The fiery teen looked down at his lower half curiously, it was strange to think that his skin was covered in molted rock and flames now but as scary as it sounded he felt fine, a bit warm but fine.

   "I don't feel anything really" he explained softly "I can't breath right now, but it's not like I'm suffocating"

    "Well that's a relief" sighed Sister Lily

"Asta my boy! Don't worry, I think I know a way to free you from that terrible curse"! exclaimed Father Orgi "I'm mostly self taught but I'm sure I can help fix this....with an exorcism"!!!

"EXORCISM"! shouted Asta

  "Yuno, Sister Lily hold him still"! Father Orgi ordered "Recca and Nash take the little ones inside and bring me my bible and some holy-water-"!

He was cut off as the nun besides him slapped his shoulder gently.

"Father"! scolded Sister Lily "We are not going to exorcises Asta"!

  "Yeah please don't" the transformed teen said "Besides it's not like it last that long"

Sister Lily gave a quizzical look "It doesn't"? 

"No, it changes me back in a little while after using it, but still....." he said, his voice becoming very soul-foul "It's still a very big change about me....Sister Lily" he trailed off hesitantly looking straight in to the eye's of the nun.

"Sister could you still care about a cursed fiery freak like me"? Asta asked 

   The nun was taken back for a second before a warm smile graced her face "Asta your not a freak," she said "And even if your cursed it wouldn't stop me from caring about you"

"Really"? Asta said excitedly "Does that mean you'll-"

"No" said Sister Lily, still smiling

"But you said the curse didn't matter"! he whined 

"Of course," she went on pleasantly "So even if you didn't have a curse that turned you into a fire monster, I still say no"

An audible crack went through the air, the young teen's heart breaking if anyone could guess.

  "Ahhhh, I'm not giving up"! Asta proclaimed, leaping forward "Sister Lily! Please will you marry me"!!!!

The nun opened her grimoire hurriedly "I said..." she started before screaming "NOOOOO"!!!

A giant watery fist launched itself towards Asta, taking him to the ground and snuffing out his flames.

His rock body laid there on the ground motionless.

  "You know," Nash said passively "With a taller body and a deeper voice, any one would have guessed he might be a bit more mature"

"But it's the same Asta through and through" nodded Recca.

Yuno looked on at the scene, in his opinion everyone had taken the issue a lot better than he would have thought.

But he wondered still, what future will Asta hold now that he has that powerfully cursed watch?

The dark-haired teen smirked at that thought.

What ever still, he wouldn't let Asta get even a foot ahead of him.

Not now, not ever.

Even if there was a cursed watch added to the equation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this feels more filler but my goal when working with this story is to follow the chapter's by episodes as best as I can

**Author's Note:**

> Like or don't like, be sure to let me know:)


End file.
